This application proposes continued funding of the Harvard University Center for AIDS Research (HU CFAR). HU CFAR is the umbrella organization for AIDS research at Harvard, operating out of the Provost's Office. It represents each of the Harvard affiliated schools as well as the affiliated hospitals, including Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Boston Children's Hospital, Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham & Women's Hospital. In addition, it includes the Lemuel Shattuck Hospital and Fenway Health, extending its reach to additional clinical populations and translational research sites outside Harvard. HU CFAR builds collaborations and provides infrastructure support to coordinate and promote emerging opportunities in basic, clinical, behavioral, and translational HIV research. Research emphasis among investigators includes studies of molecular virology, pathogenesis, host immune responses, epidemiology, treatment, vaccines and prevention. CFAR also oversees 3 Scientific Programs (Epidemiology and Implementation Science, International, and HIV Vaccines) as well as 3 Scientific Working Groups (HIV Eradication, TB-HIV Co-infection and Health Equity). Six Core facilities have also been identified for HU CFAR support: Clinical, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Humanized Mouse, Advanced Technologies, Behavioral and Social Sciences and Biosafety Level 3. In addition, an Administrative Core will provide strategic planning and fiscal oversight, and a Developmental Core will support innovative pilot projects related to the goals of the scientific programs and scientific working groups. Undertaking the following specific aims, the HU CFAR will continue to expand, promote, and facilitate collaborative, multidisciplinary activities in AID research among CFAR members as the Harvard University model for collaborative inter-institutional interactions: Aim 1: to facilitate and expand synergistic multidisciplinary collaborations among the diverse and highly successful HU-affiliated HIV/AIDS researchers and their trainees, Aim 2; to promote new interactions and support innovative research initiatives capable of more effectively addressing key HIV/AIDS related research questions aimed at bringing an end to the epidemic, Aim 3: to attract, engage, support and mentor the next generation of early career scientists into HIV/AIDS research.